cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordoba
Backstory Mordoba, although attractive, does not stand out for her physical features or even combat prowess. She is perhaps best known for her work as Master Artificer of the New Luberia clan. Using enchantment and alteration, she was able to produce several magical objects ("ARMs") through experimentation. She often comes up with fun new inventions which tend to break shortly thereafter. Although having obtained mastery in enchantment and transmutation, she is suspiciously pathetic when it comes to the disciplines of black magic, cooking, music, and almost anything else. On her first mission with New Luberia, the team went underwater to find a sample of eel skin and sea weed. This was also her first time attempting to use the Arm of Flame, although it only produced a jet of boiling water. Her wand didn't fare any better, as it backfired, but her Oscillorb led them right to the giant eel. On their second mission, she had to go alone into the Frosty Forest and locate Neko. Although it was mostly uneventful, she was at one point cornered by three Howlers. A quick Water To Air transmutation saved her from the pounce of the first one and bought her enough time to use the Arm of Flame to create a circular barrier. She then turned this barrier into a weak attack which scared the wolves into running away. This is also the first mission on which she used her flying broomstick, but she broke her Oscillorb. The third mission New Luberia embarked upon as a group was the annual Wutai Ninja Tournament. Despite the name, a very wide array of opponents competed, including Calaveras and Quinn. Mordy defeated her first opponent, a gun-slinging pyromaniac, by lighting his bomb on fire with her wand. The second match, however, found her outnumbered and outmuscled against aforementioned Calaveras and Quinn. During the fight, her great grandmother's broomstick was smashed. In a turn of rage, she spontaneously produced her feat of luminescent transmutation. ARMs Wielded by Mordoba -NATURE ARM: Flame ARM: A bracelet which expels fire in many shapes, her favorite of which is a heart. -NATURE ARM: Flame Hands: When two Flame ARMs are worn on both wrists, this power can be used like a new ARM. -NATURE ARM: Dryad's Library: A book with unlimited pages, only natural ink from a special quill can mark it. -NATURE ARM: Negative Zero: Extracts all heat and light from the victim, freezing them solid in a dark void. -WEAPON ARM: Zephyrus Broom: Mordoba can fly on this like a normal broomstick. It can create whirlwinds and wind gusts. -WEAPON ARM: Lumina Revolver: A gun which shoots holy symbols. In direct light, these explode immediately, making the ARM act as a regular energy weapon. In darker areas, the symbol slowly gathers in light, and explodes as a trap or delayed blast. -DIMENSION ARM: Hex Hat: Dimensional storage pocket inside her witch hat. What the hell isn't in this thing? -GUARDIAN ARM: BonBon Babies: Turns candy into golems. Told you Mordoba was bad at cooking! -GUARDIAN ARM: Crazy Kilt: A little robot girl with a shrill voice that melts your brain. -DARKNESS ARM: Marionette Strings: Take control of the victim, but the user is tied up tightly with the strings. -DARKNESS ARM: Enchanted Apple: The victim can't help but take a bite. They fall into a stasis slumber until they are awoken with a kiss. The user becomes extremely aged (read: an old hag) until the victim awakes. Other Gadgets -Magic Wand: Allows Mordy to use any simple cantrip she can think of, like "Lunch Money" to make someone's pockets turn themselves out. Since she lacks the finesse of War Witches, this has very little battle useage outside of the simplest spells (like Silence). -Unrollascroll: This normal-sized piece of paper unrolls itself into a screen which shows whatever image Mordy wishes. Comes with accompanying pointer-stick! -Magic Bikini: Yes, that's right. Wearing this bikini allows one to breathe and communicate underwater, as well as understand Fish Stick ARM users. -Oscillorb: This glass orb will remember the target it is given, and will glow brighter and brighter when they are near. It constantly breaks though. -Antimagic Wrench: Throw a wrench in it! Transmutation Specialty Mordoba is excellent in the field of alchemy and transmutation and as such is skilled in the direct application of these abilities. Her level of transmutation ability will rise with time and experience. -BASIC TRANSMUTATION: Any base element to any other base element ("Water to Air," "Air to Fire") but not opposites ("Water to Fire"). -LUMINESCENT TRANSMUTATION: Transmutable elements include "Light" and "Darkness." Category:Player Characters